parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Try, Try Again (Caillou and Resident Evil Crossover)
Opening Transcript * Narrator: All week Caillou had been waiting to go to the beach, and finally Saturday had arrived. * the same time, with Caillou in white shirt, green swimsuit on the blue line, blue cap. Rosie in white shirt with green strap, Caillou's Mommy in white shirt and no arms with red skirt. Caillou's Daddy with orange shirt, and blue swimsuit, and a following Leon Kennedy, Mr X, Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin. * Caillou's Mommy: C'mon, Caillou. The sooner you're finished your breakfast, the sooner we can get going! * Caillou: Okay, guys. Uh-oh! * Mr X: Caillou, eat it up! * Caillou: Here, Daddy, can you blow this up? Finished! Let's go! * Caillou's Daddy: Alright. Why don't you grab what you wanna bring from your bedroom? * Sherry Birkin: Caillou, where you going? * Caillou: I want to wear my new running shoes. * Caillou's Mommy: Okay. * Caillou will shoes on. Caillou's Mommy and Leon Kennedy stands there. * Leon Kennedy: Caillou, are you sure you wanna bring all these toys to the beach? * Caillou, Yes, guys. Can you tie my shoes? We gotta hurry! * Caillou's Mommy: You're getting to be such a big boy. How would you like to learn how to tie your own shoes? * Caillou: Okay. * Caillou's Mommy: Here, I'll show you. First we the other and pull, then we make a loop we call a tree, and this other lace is a rabbit. * Caillou: A rabbit? Really? * Caillou's Mommy: Sure. He runs around the tree and down his hole. And see? Your shoe is tied! * Leon Kennedy: All right, now YOU try, first one lace over the other. Mm-hmm, Now make the tree. That's the rabbit. Now where does he run? * Caillou: (gasps) It's too hard! I'm telling Ada! * Leon Kennedy: Do you wanna try it once more? * Narrator: Caillou didn't feel like trying anymore. He preferred to put on his own shoes with the straps. He was very good at putting on those shoes. * Caillou: No...I like my old shoes. * Ada Wong: I'm very sorry, Leon. And that's up to Caillou was tying shoes? * Leon Kennedy: Right on. * to Caillou's Daddy and Rosie. * Caillou's Daddy: Here we go, Rosie. Off to the beach. * Caillou: Here, Daddy. * Caillou's Daddy: Can you watch Rosie while I put these in the car? * Caillou: OK! * Claire Redfield: Caillou's Daddy? Where you going?! * Caillou: Mommy, my foot hurts! * Caillou's Mommy: That's because you've outgrown those shoes. Here, let's drink your can of Coca-Cola is red, and the new ones, OK? * Mr X: Hmm, summertime? * Sherry Birkin: Summertime? * Mr X: A cabin boy don't need no time for this! (laughs and toss it out) * Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong: NO! * Rosie: (gasps, runs to the edge) There goes my ticket out of here! aims while your right over to the edge, when she get off the Caillou's house, and suddenly and she sees something from afar. One of them red plumber named, "Mario". Because of Exor was screaming being so frightened to him. * Mario: (screaming and whistle falls) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! * Caillou's Mommy: You know, it's okay you didn't figure out how to tie your shoes the first time. You could try again when you feel like it. * Caillou: I know, Mommy. (walks off) * at the beach. * Leon Kennedy: Stupid plumber! * Claire Redfield: I think Exor was getting arrested! * we advance, Rosie in yellow swimsuit, Caillou's Mommy in red swimsuit, Caillou's Daddy wearing nothing and blue swimsuit. And finally, Caillou was still white shirt, green swimsuit on the blue line, blue cap, shoes. * Caillou's Mommy: I wouldn't want you to get sunburn and you're next, Caillou! * Caillou's Daddy: Ah, a nice relaxing day at the beach. What could be better? * Caillou: upset ''Y-You don't wanna sunscreen?! (lays down) * ''starts crying and gives you a hug with Sherry. It was Annette. * Annette Birkin: Claire, get ready! * at the Annette's house. * Claire Redfield: crying I'm very sorry, Annette! * Annette Birkin: Stop crying, Claire. And we're going to SkyTrain towards Lonsdale Quay. * Claire Redfield: So, we're gonna get Caillou was wearing nothing, green swimsuit on the blue line, blue cap, shoes for the end of the video?